


Bitter-Sweet

by Duchesse



Category: Mysmr - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysme - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, Jaehee is precious, Lesbian, Romance, Shoujo-ai, This is gay as hell and i love it, shojo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: It’s been two years since you adjusted to living with and working with Jaehee. One day, she sits you down and makes a confession.[Jaehee Kang | F!Reader].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! The MC in this is totally female or a female identifying individual. I love Jaehee and I don't accept the ending to her route even tho it was pretty cute. 
> 
> I feel like the feelings ARE there, but Jaehee just needed the time to really explore her feelings.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please leave some feedback! I always appreciate it!

“Thank you for coming all of this way to talk with me.”

“Jaehee, we work together.”

“Yes.”

“We… live together…”

“Yes, of course. I haven’t forgotten that.”

It had been a while since you had seen her so tense. The last incidence of her taut jaw and steely, firm gaze was on the opening day of her coffee shop, and her concern on whether or not there would be enough traffic to satisfy financial requirements. Before that, you recalled those arduous days she spent working for Jumin, the stress weighing on her through her tired eyes missing a lively gleam, and the deep furrow in her brow that never formed into wrinkles, much to your surprise.

Jaehee sat adjacent from you at the tiny bistro table made from refurnished pine wood. It was an exquisite piece that captured an elegant atmosphere and beauty of the coffee shop, just like the owner. Jaehee fumbled with the porcelain cups, fingers twitching and expression twisting every time they clinked against one another as she situated them on their adjoining saucers.

Her gaze was trained on the tasks at hand, never faltering to gauge your reaction in fear of what she may see, or the judgment she might find. It felt ridiculous for her to be like this now, after nearly two years of seeing you everyday and working closely together. She didn’t understand why she felt this way.

No. That was a lie. She knew why.

“Three sugar cubes and a teaspoon of cream. Just how you like it. I know that this coffee is too strong for your tastes. I hope this tones down the bitterness a bit.” She continued to talk about the coffee, favorably acknowledging the English duke who created it on a whim and the many ways to enjoy the smooth flavor and body. She was rambling.

“He grew and harvested the coffee beans himself with his wife, it was a labor of love between the both of them,” Jaehee paused, finally casting a curious glance up at you. She had expected for you to be disinterested, your attention to be fixated on your phone or elsewhere in the coffee shop, but instead she found you staring back at her.

You had been watching her make a mess of herself this entire time. How embarrassing. She shouldn’t have considered anything else. You were always a vigilant person; always observant and vibrant. More than anything else, you were patient and understanding. She loved that about you.

“Jaehee, what is this about?” 

She couldn’t raise her cup to her mouth quick enough. Everything she had spent so much time rehearsing in the mirror and to Zen, everything she had made meticulous notes on and researched to prevent this very thing. Her tongue felt as though it were being singed off from the heat of the coffee, yet she continued to drown her throat with the scorching liquid. 

How could she just sit you down like this and suddenly forget everything? Improvising in unsavory situations had once been one of her strongest qualities after working for Jumin for so long, she couldn’t do that anymore. She wasn’t an assistant anymore, it was never who she truly was.

She guzzled the coffee until she could see the white bottom of cup, lightly swishing the remainder of the drink to move around the black coffee ground that floated in it. This couldn’t continue forever, she couldn’t leave you waiting expectantly nor to let her heart wrench painfully.

“We… have been together for two years. We live together. We work together. I love this life that I’ve created with you as my partner, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to be with me,” Jaehee lowered her eyes to the cup once again, tracing her index fingers across the scallop-latticed, gold rim. She could hear her nails gently clinking against the fragile porcelain as she traced the pattern, it was a soothing sound to her and helped quell a bit of the distress in her mind. She watched you take a sip from your drink.

There was so much she wanted to tell you, but she just didn’t know how. She persevered, “I went to Zen’s show a couple weeks ago. You were spending the weekend with your parents, if I remember right. I think it was his best performance yet because he sang and acted from his heart, as though he truly understood what the character felt. It was so amazing that I was brought to tears.”

You lowered your cup. 

A smile split across Jaehee’s lips as she recalled the fond memory, allowing the emotions of that night to flood back to her. All of the hope, happiness, and hurt she experienced during Zen’s show was something she felt so deeply, it gripped her heart like a vice and refused to cease, it coiled in her tummy and made her fidget. Zen’s show reminded her of feelings she had tried desperately to squash for her sake and yours, too afraid to confront what was in front of her face and what she truly, desperately wanted.

Inhaling deeply through her nostrils, Jaehee lifted her chin and straightened her back in the old, creaky chair. She met your gaze once more but didn’t let the intensity of your own deter her. “Zen’s performance that night made me realize something important.”

You drew a line across your lips with the tip of your tongue, wetting them before you spoke quietly, knowingly, “What was it?”

“I realized just how important you are in my life. I realized that you’ve done so much for me in these two years, how much I trust you.” Jaehee’s lashes fluttered as she followed her hand across the table towards your own. She hesitated to touch you, the tips of her nails were inches away before curling her fingers in towards her palm. She wondered if she had the right to touch you, to express her feelings to you after all of this time.

Jaehee didn’t flinch when you rested your hand atop of her, gently caressing her knuckles as you worked your way down to twine your fingers. Her face softened at the warmth of your skin, she hooked her fingers around your own in a loose grip. She could feel a surge of courage wash over her, a sense of confidence and security she had been lacking.

“I’ve never been so comfortable with a person than I am with you. I can’t imagine…” she trailed off at the end, tightened her hold on your hand as she further laced your fingers. “I can’t imagine waking up without you there with me. I don’t want to wake up to anyone else. I want to learn everything about you, and I want to be able to do this anytime we please.” She squeezed your hand as emphasis.

“Jaehee…”

“I’ll respect your choice if it’s not what you want. But, I… I want you to know how I feel. It took me such a long time to understand that I love you. I truly love you with all of my heart. I didn’t think that I could feel this way, but I think that a part of me always has.” Jaehee couldn’t curb the heat spreading across the cheeks and down her neck, it burned in her veins and made sitting in that hard chair the most uncomfortable thing she’s ever done. 

“I wondered if I would ever hear you tell me that,” you said at last, breaking the stifling atmosphere into nothing. Jaehee watched with tears stinging the corners of her eyes as you moved your fingers around to press your palm against hers and pressed your lips against each of her knuckles.

“No, wait,” Jaehee hurriedly rose from her chair and rounded the table to grab your other hand, gently coaxing you out of your seat to stand in front of her. Similarly to what you had done, she threaded her fingers through yours and pushed her clammy palms flat against your own, both of your hands felt warm and complete, as thought this is what had been missing all this time.

To your surprise and her own, Jaehee was the one to take the brave step forward, touching your chests together as tilted her head and pushed her lips against your own. The kiss was soft and gentle, a tender moment to revel in the feelings your had both harbored for so long and went unspoken. 

The kiss was entirely too short, but was replaced with such a calm that neither of you minded it that much. Jaehee brought your hands against her chest and pressed her forehead against yours, relishing in the closeness and finally experiencing the happiness she thought only existed in fiction.

“Please, stay by my side.”

“Of course.”


End file.
